This disclosure relates to an illuminated pointer for a vehicle instrument panel.
A vehicle instrument gauge or cluster includes a pointer for indicating a parameter indicative of vehicle operation or condition. The pointer may be illuminated to enhance instrument cluster appearance. The pointer is typically illuminated by directing light onto reflective surfaces within the pointer. The light can be directed through an axis or shaft into the pointer. Disadvantageously, directing light through the shaft of the pointer can create an undesired leakage of light that distracts from the desired appearance. Hubs or shrouds are utilized to block this leakage of light; however, some light remains visible.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an illuminated pointer that provides a desired appearance without appearance diminishing light leakage.